Señales confusas para una mente retorcida
by smartmia
Summary: One-shot. Finnick se siente culpable por haber dejado a Annie sola en el Distrito 4, y comienza a alejarse de ella, hasta que se da cuenta de que no puede hacerlo más. Pero ella ya no está para él. La historia de cómo Finnick Odair se dio cuenta de que ella podía ser mucho más que una niña colgada de su brazo.


Tenía la vista fija en las olas que se formaban con el movimiento del barco. La espuma subía con velocidad y golpeaba brutalmente contra el agua verdosa. Se formaba una atrás de la otra, como una fila de militantes automatizados. Como los niños el día de la colecta.

Cada regreso a casa era igual de doloroso. Siempre había que enfrentarse a la familia, consolarlos sabiendo que eras la peor persona para hacerlo, y que aunque jamás de lo dijeran sabías lo que pensaban: tú sí habías podido regresar, pero no habías podido salvar a su niño pequeño. El llanto de una madre desesperada, la ira de un padre roto, el trauma de hermanos que nunca recuperarían la sonrisa. El dolor de un pueblo entero, heridas que solo el tiempo podría sanar hasta el próximo enfrentamiento, cuando las cicatrices volvieran a abrirse para convocar un nuevo dolor, un destino de agonía absoluta. Pero ese dolor, después de 71 años, ya era tomado con naturalidad. Los pueblos habían abrazado ese destino injusto y agonizante porque no conocían otra posibilidad. Abrazaban la inminencia de la muerte de uno de sus seres queridos, o de una vida de temor y sufrimiento. Y en ese distrito en particular, habían decidido vivirlo como una fiesta. Tenían más posibilidades de traer a alguno de vuelta que otros distritos, pero todos los años se moría al menos uno de sus niños en los Juegos. Los padres veían a sus hijos prepararse por años, sabiendo que aunque no fuera su primera elección, mandarlos formaba parte del honor del Distrito.

Por eso Finnick vivía esos momentos con naturalidad. Porque los conocía. Conocía el ritual del Distrito 4 porque él mismo había formado parte de él, porque observaba a las familias con envidia desde que su padre se había muerto años atrás y lo había dejado completamente solo a su suerte, enfrentándose a Agentes de la Paz cada vez que alguno de los pueblerinos le pasaba algo de comida o que intentaba colarse a trabajar en la pesca. Los Juegos habían sido su única salida a lo que prometía ser una muerte a manos de los agentes por haber robado un pan, o un pedazo de merluza. Después de haber ganado, todo había sido distinto. Muy distinto. Pero no necesariamente para mejor. Sabía que todos los años tendría que enfrentarse a al menos una familia devastada, y sentir su dolor a través de sus miradas.

Pero esta vez era distinto. Esta vez no solo lo esperaban dos madres, dos padres y sus respectivas agonías. Ese año había tenido que cuidar a tres niños, y había podido dejar a una en casa.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, agotado. No había podido disfrutar del placer del sueño en el Capitolio, tristemente. No sólo por sus deberes como popular vencedor, sino porque en los pocos momentos que lo habían dejado, no había podido pegar un ojo. Annie debía de odiarlo para entonces. Era su mentor, era su deber cuidarla, y ella lo necesitaba más que a nadie. Él era la única persona en la que ella confiaba, y le había clavado un cuchillo por la espalda sin siquiera explicarle el por qué. La ignoró completamente, la dejó de lado como a un obstáculo molesto. Es cierto que al principio cuidarla comenzó a ser un engorro, porque estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir solo que tener su presencia constante comenzaba a incomodarlo. Pero ya había superado esa etapa, sabía que formaba parte de si la tarea de mantenerla a salvo, porque nadie más podía hacerlo como él. Ni siquiera su propia familia, quienes al notar su estado mental habían tomado la primer oportunidad presente para encargarle el trabajo a Finnick. Pero no era un trabajo, ya no. Cuidar de ella era casi lo único que lo hacía sentir útil, que le daba un placer particular que sólo se puede sentir al saber que estás haciendo una buena acción completamente desinteresada.

Lo había hecho por su bien, todo por su bien, pero ella jamás lo comprendería. Se sentiría abandonada, repudiada, ignorada. Volvería a caer en las redes de una mente despedazada por el horror y la desesperación de la muerte prematura y forzada, a esos momentos en los que casi no podía hablar o concentrarse en nada de lo que estaba alrededor de ella, esos momentos en los que no se atrevía a sonreir. Y todo por su culpa. Le dolía la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre el vidrio, dejando que el frío le calme las neuronas.

- ¿Estás preocupado por Annie? – la voz suave y llevadera de Mags lo hizo sobresaltarse, y se chocó con fuerza la cabeza contra el vidrio.

- Auch, Mags… - Ella se rió con dulzura, mientras él se frotaba la frente. – me asustaste…

Mags se acercó a él a paso lento, y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, fijando también su vista en la ventana. El tacto de Mags sobre su hombro era reconfortante, cálido, como el reconocimiento de una madre en momentos desesperados. Era cierto que el estatus de mentor no se perdía nunca, ni siquiera años después de haber terminado los Juegos.

- Te va a perdonar, Finnick, cariño…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Mags tenía ese efecto en él. FInnick Odair podía pretender ser el joven más insensible, pretencioso y despreocupado de Panem, lo que creaba junto a su indiscutible belleza, esa imagen irresistible que mostraba y tentaba a los habitantes del Capitolio y que le habían ganado sus propios Juegos del Hambre. Pero cuando hablaba con Mags, que había sido su mentora y hoy era lo más parecido que tenía a una madre, dejaba escapar toda esa preocupación y sufrimiento que guardaba en su interior, toda esa soledad acumulada durante años, porque faltaba más que mucha compañía para no sentirse completamente solo y abandonado a su suerte. – Vale, lo hice por su bien. Lo hice por ella. Pero no tengo forma de explicárselo. Si se lo explico, tendría que contrarle…mi…mi situación.

A pesar de que Mags estaba al tanto de los movimientos económicos del Capitolio sobre algunos de los vencedores y de su control sobre Finnick, era un tema tabú. Nunca hablaban de ello si podían evitarlo, porque ambos sabían que no había nada que hacer al respecto, y discutirlo sería nada más que doloroso. Pero Mags continuó mirándolo a los ojos, explayándose en ese verde mar que ambos compartían, y sin necesidad de que dijera nada Finnick decidió continuar desahogándose.

- Le doy señales confusas, y entre todas las personas en el mundo, Annie es la última que necesita señales confusas. La cuido, luego la dejo en su peor momento. La protejo, y la dejo enfrentarse sola a sus peores recuerdos. Y como si fuera poco, la dejo sola en casa como si fuera una molestia a sacarse de encima, cuando no lo es y nunca lo fue. Yo sé que todos creen que está loca, Mags… pero no es así. La entiendo, entiendo por lo que está pasando. Es un shock un poco más largo de lo normal, sólo tiene pesadillas y malos recuerdos igual que todos nosotros, que la invaden también durante el día. Necesita ayuda, mi ayuda, para superar esos miedos. Sólo ha pasado un año, hay que darle tiempo. ¡Quiero ayudarla a superarla, lo juro! – estaba agitado. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, entiendo desacelerar los latidos de su corazón. El cuerpo le temblaba de impotencia, porque ni siquiera Mags podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo lo haría, si ni siquiera él tenía palabras para explicarse? Pero Mags sólo le sonreía con un cariño especial que lo hizo desviarse de la conversación. ¿Por qué le sonreía así? Él estaba pasando por un momento difícil con un problema que no lograba resolver, y ella se quedaba allí, sonriéndole.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó con torpeza y brutalidad, y luego se arrepintió de su tono irrespetuoso, así que bajó los hombros y suspiró. Pero Mags dejó escapar una carcajada débil.

- Has madurado tanto desde que te conocí, cariño…

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Alzó las cejas con sorpresa, y la miró con intensidad. Mags le tomó la mano, y le acarició los dedos con suavidad, observándoselos con la destreza de una pescadora de casi 80 años de experiencia.

- Tienes las manos algo secas, te vendría bien acostumbrarte a la humedad del 4 antes de llegar. Ven conmigo a proa, allí el agua salta un poco mejor y podrás salpicártelas un poco.

Finnick no le cuestionó el planteo, aunque algo extraño, simplemente porque conocía la forma de accionar de Mags. Había algo detrás de aquella recomendación que lo llevaría a la solución de su problema, aunque sólo fuera distraerse un poco con el aire frío del océano. Adoraba llegar a casa en barco, aunque tuvieran que hacer cambio de transporte en la mitad del recorrido. Sabía que era todo parte del cuento del Capitolio para mantener la imagen acuática del Distrito 4, pero lo hacía sentirse mucho más en casa que cualquier tren. Lo preparaba mucho mejor para volver a la arena y el viento típico de su hogar. Siguió a Mags por el balcón del crucero, cerrando la portezuela de vidrio que daba al camarote detrás de sí, y notó como la costa de su Distrito comenzaba a asomarse. Mags tenía razón, eso era refrescante. Sintió como el viento le llevaba los rizos hacia atrás y las gotas del agua que salpicaban hacia arriba le llenaban el cuerpo de una fresca humedad, y no pudo evitar sonreírse ante la perpectiva de un clima acogedor, de poner sus pies en el muelle o en la playa, de correr descalzo por el distrito hasta llegar a su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Cuando le prestó más atención a esa costa frente a ellos, notó que estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de una sombra de figura femenina, que esperaba por ellos en la punta del muelle. El corazón le dio un vuelvo. No podía ser otra que Annie, nadie los esperaba en la llegada cuando no traían un vencedor, porque nadie quería ser testigo de la llegada de un grupo de perdedores con las manos vacías.

A medida que se iban acercando, la figura retraída y acojonada de Annie comenzaba a hacerse más y más clara, y ya no había duda de que era ella. Finnick tragó con fuerza, sintiendo sus manos y sus labios temblando de los nervios. Mags se apoyó junto a él en la barra de proa, y supo de inmediato, aún sin mirarla, que estaba sonriendo. La odió por ello. Tuvo miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar cuando se bajara del barco y ella lo recibiera, quién sabe como. ¿Lo habría esperado todos los días? ¿Sabría por alguien del pueblo que ese era el día de su llegada? ¿Había estado prendida al televisor esperando que volvieran? Después de todo, cuando todos habían partido al Capitolio, Annie se había quedado completamente sola, a excepción de Zuvis a quién Finnick había encargado mantenerla tranquila y a salvo. Pero Finnick se había llevado a Dita, a Blaze, a Szvan y a todos los demás, a todo ese grupo que la mantenía de pie. Por un segundo, se convenció de que tal vez ni siquiera lo esperaba a él, que tal vez ella quería simplemente encontrar esa seguridad que le causaba el grupo reunido, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Sólo Finnick podía haberla llevado a acercarse así.

Y cuando ella los vio acercarse a la orilla, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron, se le abrió esa sonrisa inocente y llena de felicidad y gritó su nombre con frenetismo, quitando lugar para las dudas.

No lo odiaba. Sus acciones no sólo no la habían alejado, sino que su necesidad inocente era tan pura que era capaz de perdonarlo y de olvidar sus acciones más horribles. Pero por algún motivo, eso lo molestaba. No cómo lo había molestado meses atrás, cuando pensó que extrañaba estar solo. Lo llenaba de culpa.

¿Por qué lo seguía esperando? Había visto su rostro, había leído la decepción en sus ojos cuando lo estaba llamando y él se había dado la vuelta para irse con una de sus amantes del Capitolio, en el final de la Gira de la Victoria. Cuando Blaze había tenido que tomarla del antebrazo y llevársela para que no interrumpiera y corriera detrás de él. Había notado esa misma decepción de nuevo cuando el barco se alejaba, y ella se quedaba en la playa, junto a los padres de los niños que irían a matarse a la arena. ¿Por qué aún después de haberla tratado como una paria, ella lo seguía buscando en la orilla? Podía haber mejorado su mente, pero una parte de ella seguía necesitándolo igual que antes. ¿Sólo porque él era su mentor? ¿Era él una desilusión para ella?

- ¡Finnick! ¡Finnick! – cuando ella se le tiró al cuello, intentó abrazarla sin fuerzas, pero no era capaz. Ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos. Se sentía como el primer pescado de la red, el que ni siquiera había escapado de la primer tanda. Zuvis sonreía junto a ellos, observándolos con cariño.

- Desde que te fuiste que está vagando por el pueblo sin saber realmente qué hacer… se escondió debajo de las mesas del Pescadero varias veces tapándose los oídos. Parecía la vieja Annie, recién llegada de los juegos. Caminaba hacia ningún lado, mirando nada con esa intensidad propia de ella, y no quería escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a Auda. Pero cuando le dije que regresabas hoy se le iluminó el rostro, hombre. Corrió inmediatamente a la playa y lleva aquí desde entonces.

Annie le sonreía de oreja a oreja, y lo estrujaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, repitiendo su nombre. Sabía que no debía, era su oportunidad de redimirse, que sólo tenía que abrazarla y volver a ser ese mentor que la había cuidado tanto, pero no fue capaz. En un movimiento rápido, se deshizo de su abrazo y la alejó de sí, para encaminarse hacia el pueblo.

- No tenías por qué esperarme. – murmuró sin mirar a nadie, observando la madera como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en años, y se alejó a paso rápido, dejando al grupo perplejo detrás de sí.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia golpean contra el vidrio de su ventana, y las nubes oscuras invaden el tono de la habitación. Todas las luces de la casa están apagadas, dejando el fuego que crepita en la chimenea como única iluminación. Finnick observa las chispas que saltan desde su sillón, sin mover un solo músculo. No se había movido de esa posición desde que había llegado, y nadie había ido a buscarlo. No sabe qué hora es, pero seguro que no demasiado tarde, porque el gris de la tormenta aún no era completamente negro. Aprovecha esa soledad para martirizarse, para sufrir todo lo que no se permite en público. Piensa en cómo ha sido su vida desde que, seis años atrás, había sido coronado vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre número 60. Cómo lo habían engañado, haciéndole creer que la fama y fortuna del victorioso ganador le traerían la completa felicidad. En ese mundo, es imposible ser feliz. El corazón le palpita con amargura, pero más que nada, con miedo. ¿Así sería el resto de su vida? ¿Escapar de sus seres queridos y acercarse cada vez más a sus enemigos?

Alguien golpea a la puerta. Finnick no hace caso, finge no escuchar. Vuelven a tocar.

_Knock, knock._

Los golpes le resuenan en la cabeza como picos de colibrís, y se lleva las manos a la frente, masajeándola con suavidad. Sin embargo, no está ni de ánimos ni listo para ver a nadie. _Estar solo siempre fue lo más conveniente._

- ¡Odair, ábreme la puerta! – oye el grito de Zuvis del otro lado - ¿Por qué la tienes cerrada? ¡Me estoy mojándo, idiota!

Joder que Zuvis podía ponerse molesto. Resoplando sin paciencia, Finnick lleva las manos al sofá para empujarse hacia arriba y se acerca a la puerta sin ganas, la cual se abre apenas gira la llave en el cerrojo.

Zuvis lo espera apoyado en ella, y por un segundo se encuentran sus miradas, profundas y tan parecidas entre ellas, llenas de tristeza. Se muestran esos ojos verdes como el mar tan característicos del Distrito 4, y luego Zuvis se hace paso hacia el interior, goteándole el suelo. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, porque se conocen tanto que no necesitan hacerlo, al menos no tan rápido. Se sientan en el sofá de la sala, imitando la posición de Finnick minutos atrás, y observan las chispas y las llamas arder frente a ellos. A pesar de que nunca se mostrara débil frente a Zuvis, porque era una de las personas que más debía proteger de la tiranía del Capitolio, y siempre que se encontraban bromeaban y se reían de si mismos con total naturalidad como los dos mejores amigos de la infancia que eran, Zuvis era muy consciente de que Finnick no era todo lo que habían soñado un tiempo antes de sus Juegos. Por eso había decidido no presentarse voluntario, ni siquiera años después, y por eso su relación se había deteriorado hasta ser sólo bromas casuales cuando se juntaban y silencios de entendimiento cuando las cosas iban mal. Zuvis no preguntaba, nunca lo hacía, y a Finnick lo aliviaba no tener que mentirle. Pero cuando Annie se había involucrado en la historia, cuando la gente había empezado a notar a esa vencedora con la cabeza perdida con congoja que seguía a Finnick Odair a todos lados, Zuvis se había involucrado más en esa confidencialidad que guardaban sólo para ese grupo de vencedores perdidos en una fama con alto precio. Zuvis cuidaba a Annie como si fuera Finnick, no sólo porque al verla así de dañada le producía la misma pena que al resto del pueblo al reflejarle la pérdida tan dolorosa que les era impuesta por los Juegos del Hambre, pero además le había tomado, como a niña pequeña, un cariño especial que sólo la inocencia de una mente tan nueva le podía causar. Era ese mismo cariño que sus padres habían tomado por Finnick en su momento, cuando se quedó completamente solo, vagando por el pueblo intentando encontrar un rumbo, y que los había llevado a ellos a tratarse como hermanos.

Finnick sabe que Zuvis está allí tanto por él como por Annie. Zuvis sabe y entiende, mucho más que el propio Finnick, la escencia de su relación.

- Nunca te habías dejado llevar por tus sentimientos así – murmura su amigo, sin quitar la vista de enfrente. Las llamas le iluminan el rostro de un modo extraño, emanando el calor de una mirada que expresa mucha más mezcla de desilusión y tristeza que sus labios. Finnick no contesta. Tiene razón, por supuesto, pero es una constatación que lleva mucho más significado que ese, y no quiere escucharlo. No quiere escuchar como Zuvis lo reta por haber dejado a Annie sola. Ya tiene suficiente con sus propios martirios. Su amigo corre la mirada hacia él, y aunque Finnick no lo está mirando, sabe que la intensidad de su mirada es acusadora.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significas para Annie? – allí va. Finnick suspira, preparándose para que las palabras se le claven en el corazón como cuchillas afiladas. – Va más allá de ti o de cómo te sientas alrededor de ella, hombre. Va mucho más allá de si a ti te gusta encargarte de ella o no. Ella te necesita para mejorar, y todos, y te incluyo en esto, sabemos que sin ti es completamente incapaz. Quién sabe qué se le habrá dado para buscarte y tenerte en ese lugar, tal vez el hecho de que seas su mentor, su vecino, de que seas tú, de que fueras el más popular entre las chicas desde la pubertad, no lo sé, no me importa. Nunca te pregunté cómo te sentías cada vez que ibas al Capitolio porque sabía que no querías que lo hiciera y que recordar tu propia victoria era demasiado doloroso, y lo respeté. Te respeté porque era la mejor forma de ayudarte que conocía. Pero esto ya no se trata de ti. Se trata de una niña, porque ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿16,17? Incluso sin pensar en lo que su mente ha hecho de ella, es todavía una niña. La estamos cuidando entre todos para que mejore, y la única persona que de verdad la puede ayudar la deja varada. ¿Me quieres explicar ese comportamiento?

- No – Finnick se levanta del sofá y comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de él, pasándose una mano por el cabello, cambiando de dirección a cada rato, porque no es capaz de quedarse quieto. La impotencia lo está matando. – Cuidar de Annie no es un engorro. Cuidar de Annie no es un trabajo. No cuido de ella porque tenga que, o porque soy el único que puede, o porque forme parte de una tarea que tenga que cumplir. No lo entenderías.

- Al parecer, lo entiendo mejor que tú.

- ¡No lo haces! – se dio cuenta de que su ira lo había llevado a golpear la mesa, y el jarrón de flores marchitas que siempre estaba en el centro se tambaleó peligrosamente. Quiso calmarse, sabía que Zuvis no tenía la culpa de todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero por primera vez en su vida, le estaba siendo imposible controlar su comportamiento. Temblaba de rabia, de odio, de miedo. Quería echarlo, encerrarse en su casa y no volver a salir, porque en ese momento en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo débil que se estaba mostrando, que estaba siendo. - ¡Nadie lo hace! ¡Nadie lo entiende! ¡No me fui de allí porque no la quisiera, porque no la tolerara, sino porque no podía tolerarme a mi mismo! Sé que soy la única persona que puede ayudarla, y no te haces una idea de lo bien que me hace sentir. Me gusta, me he encariñado con la idea de cuidarla, de protegerla, de curarla, me he dado cuenta de que de algún modo hemos creado un vínculo especial. De un día para el otro en el pueblo yo ya no era Finnick, eramos Finnick y Annie allí, Finnick y Annie aquí, Finnick y Annie por allá. ¡Pero no me molesta! Al cabo de un tiempo debería hacerlo, ¿no? – y lo hizo. Un par de meses después había perdido la paciencia, porque estaba tan acostumbrado a ir solo que la presencia de Annie le hacía sentirse atrapado por su debilidad. Pero ya no era así. Había descubierto que estar con Annie era mucho mejor que estar solo, y que su necesidad de él era mucho más importante que su idiotez y egoísmo de querer andar solo. Pero ese momento de debilidad no podía contárselo a Zuvis, no podía dejarle ver que había sido un estúpido inmaduro, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo. – Pero no me molestó, Zuvis. ¡No lo hizo! ¡Quise seguir cuidando de ella, a pesar de cualquier cosa! Pero espera, ¿fuiste tú el que la siguió guiando por el pueblo cada vez que se perdía? ¿Fuiste tú el que la buscaba debajo de las mesas del pescadero, en la playa, detrás de las plantas, en el Edificio de Justicia, cada vez que se perdía? ¿El que la buscó en la puerta de su casa todas las míseras mañanas desde que regresó porque sus padres no sabían qué hacer con ella? ¡No, fui yo! ¿Aún crees que no lo entiendo, no entiendo lo mal que está? ¿Crees que para mi es solo una especie de molestia andando? ¡Me lo tomo mucho más enserio de lo que tú o cualquiera de los inútiles del pueblo pueda creer!

Zuvis lo mira con intensidad, dado vuelta en el sofá. Apenas puede descifrar qué está pensando. ¿Creería sus palabras, o solo que había enloquecido? Tal vez a partir de entonces empezaría a alejar a Annie de él. No podía permitirlo, no podía hacerlo. Zuvis no la entendía, Zuvis para ella no era nadie…

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a caer en la habitación, dejándolos cada vez más a oscuras. Sólo podía ver el rostro de su amigo por las llamas de la chimenea, y a pesar de cuánto quería moverse, salir de allí, dejar de mirarlo, no podía hacerlo. En lo que le pareció una eternidad de tiempo, Zuvis suspiró, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a paso lento hasta la puerta.

- Sé que lo haces – fue lo único que le contestó, antes de abrir la puerta y poner un pie en el barro mojado de la puerta – Sólo quería recordártelo.

Finnick se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué responder. De todas las cosas que esperaba que le dijera, eso jamás había pasado por su mente. Jamás creyó en que la confianza de Zuvis hacia él no flanquearía, dado cómo le había demostrado a lo largo de los años que no confiaba lo suficientemente en él y en su temperamento como para contarle las profundidades de su vida.

- Antes de irme… - Zuvis se dio la vuelta y lo miró un instante – Annie se quedó en la playa después de que te fueras. Creo que aún está esperando que el Finnick que se fue regrese a buscarla, porque ese que llegó no era el mismo que ella conocía. Ni siquiera ella perdió la fe en ti.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y Finnick no salió a buscarlo.

* * *

Su casa está completamente oscura, y se siente el frío de la soledad en el aire. Lo único que se oye es el sonido del viento, que resalta el silencio cual espacio abandonado. Cualquier desconocido que pusiese un pie allí pensaría que el hogar está desocupado, si no hubiese sido por los retazos del carbón que se fue apagando por la falta de incentivo, y que lleva así cinco días.

Cinco días de abandono absoluto. Ese hogar no está acostumbrado a la falta de presencia. Por supuesto, como allí siempre habitó una sola persona, solía mantenerse en silencio, pero siempre lleno de vida. Gente entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo todos los días, incluso cuando estaba sola estaba bien cuidada, porque Finnick Odair no dejaba que su hogar se cayera a pedazos. En cierto momento de su vida, era el único lugar que realmente le había pertenecido a él, dónde realmente se sentía a gusto, así que le gustaba mantenerlo lo más parecido al término de "acogedor". Sin embargo, un año atrás, ese lugar se había acostumbrado a la presencia de otra persona, que a pesar de sus constantes recaídas y sus gritos de ayuda, desde que había mostrado su primer sonrisa era la alegría del hogar.

Al principio, su culpabilidad lo había llevado a aislarse. Volvió a ser el mismo Finnick de siempre con todo el mundo, excepto con ella. Se había decidido a mantenerla alejada, simplemente porque no podía mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo, Annie no había aparecido. Le tocó la puerta a Dita con la excusa de pasar a visitar, pero ella entendió sus motivos y le dijo que seguro estaría en el muelle ayudando a recoger la pesca del día anterior y llevarla al pescadero. Le encantaba mantenerse distraída entre los peces, así que tenía sentido. Aunque se había decidido a no buscarla, casi como si sus pies se movieran solos, se encontró frente al muelle, observando al grupo de marineros sacando las redes y transportando el marisco. No había rastro de Annie por ningún lado.

- ¡Aras! – le había gritado al padre de Zuvis, al divisarlo entre el grupo de trabajadores. Todos se dieron vuelta a verlo, y este se levantó el gorro y le dedicó una sonrisa. - ¿Has visto a Annie?

_Idiota. ¿No se supone que no la quieres ver? ¿Por qué la buscas?_

- ¿Annie Cresta? – Aras miró al cielo despejado, como si fuera a encontrarla entre las nubes. Desde la tormentosa lluvia del día de su llegada al Distrito 4, el cielo se había despejado por completo y les había regalado el sol para disfrutar del trabajo de muelle y playa. No se notaba una gota de viento en el aire, y les facilitaba la pesca del día, porque a la luz del sol los peces salen a jugar. – Ya me pareció raro no encontrarla contigo. No…la vi con Zuvis, creo, ¿no anda normalmente por el pescadero? Búscala allí, probablemente esté ayudando a Auda con la mercadería de ayer.

Zuvis. No le importaba. Claro que no le importaba, ¿por qué debía molestarle que Zuvis estuviera cuidándola mientras él no pudiera hacerlo? Sabía que debía mantenerse alejado del Pescadero para no encontrárselos, pero, ¿por qué no quería encontrárselos? Si no le importaba. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo con él.

Pero tampoco estaba en el Pescadero. Tampoco la vio por la ventana de su habitación cuando pasó por la aldea. Ni en casa de Mags, ni de Dita, ni de Blaze. Ni en la panadería, en el puesto de dulces, de ropa, hasta pasó por delante de la puerta de su antigua amiga del colegio, Linnea, con la que tenía poco contacto desde su llegada debido a su nuevo estado mental. No estaba en ningún lado.

Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que ella también lo estaba evitando. Así que había logrado empujarla de su vida. Lo invadió un retorcijón en el pecho, y se pasó los siguientes cinco días llevando esa tristeza incoherente, vagando por el pueblo sin sentir su brazo tomando el de él, tratando de mantenerse ocupado en el mar sin lograr abstenerse de su constante vacío existencial. Cada vez que creía oírla se giraba, casi por reflejo, pero solo encontraba silencio y resentimiento.

Se oye un ruido en el salón, y el chirrido de la puerta interrumpe la solemnidad del hogar en el que Finnick ha decidido recluirse esa noche, sin esperar ningún tipo de compañía que no hubiese podido llegar las noches anteriores. Por la noche también extrañaba su compañía, cuando ella miraba a través de su ventana y le sonreía con cariño, cuando se acercaba a su casa sigilosa y se recostaba en el piso de su habitación porque no toleraba pasar sola las pesadillas.

Sus pasos en el suelo de madera resuenan en las lúgubres paredes, y las bugambilias que lleva entre sus manos dejan que la negrura reciba retazos de color. Con mucha suavidad, se acerca a la mesa del comedor: no necesita luz para saber dónde está, ha tenido que esquivarla un año entero. Ha recorrido esa casa tantas veces que sus pies ya se mueven por reflejo. Toma el jarrón del centro entre sus manos y lo observa por un instante, pensativa, con la mirada fija en los lirios marchitos que contiene. Ya nadie se ocupa de la belleza de las flores, aunque el Distrito 4 esté lleno de ellas. _Tal vez sea por eso,_ piensa mientras reemplaza las flores viejas por las nuevas, _porque hay demasiadas. O tal vez sea yo. Tal vez soy yo la que ya no le presta atención a las flores como antes. Ya no hay belleza que reponga los…_pierde el control, solo por un segundo, y sus dedos presionan el jarrón con tanta fuerza que está al límite de romperse. Sus ojos verdes se abren al tope, brillando en una oscuridad desesperante, que le recuerdan tanto a sus noches escondida en la cueva, a la desesperación de no poder respirar…

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Annie?

Sus pupilas vuelven a relajarse, y la tensión de sus dedos pierde su fuerza. No necesita darse vuelta para verlo, para saber que está parado en la escalera, ni siquiera necesita que su tono sea amistoso, que definitivamente no lo es. Con solo oir su voz grave y tan conocida para su mente tan desvariada se siente más protegida, recuerda que ya no está en la arena, recuerda que sus brazos pueden rodearla cuando ella quiera y ya no tiene a nadie que la amenace. Porque ese era el efecto que Finnick causaba en ella: era como ese oso gigante de peluche que de niña abrazas y aleja a todos los monstruos. Finnick era esa sábana con la que te cubres en la oscuridad, y sabes que todo estará bien. Finnick era su esperanza, s escudo, las fuerzas que la mantenían de pie. Finnick era su mentor.

Como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, vuelve a esa gracia infantil que la hace tan adorable, a esos movimientos torpes y delicados, para cambiar las flores del jarrón.

- Te cambio las flores – contesta ella en un tono suave y relajado, observando con detenimiento el ondeo del pétalo rosado – En esta época las bugambilias crecen cerca del mar.

- Es medianoche.

Desde el pie de la escalera, Finnick le observa la espalda fijamente. No podía descifrarla, no esta vez. Cuánto más cree que es el único que la entiende, más pierde su rastro. Es verdad que nadie cree en ella tanto como él, que sólo él nota cuánto ha mejorado desde el día de su regreso. Todos creen que está loca, pero no es así. Sólo él sabe que no importa cuán ilógico sea su accionar, siempre hay una razón escondida. Pero esta vez, no es capaz de descifrarla. Creyó haberla perdido, creyó que ella no querría volver a verlo, lo había evadido por 5 días, y allí estaba cambiándole las flores.

- El olor de las flores empapa la habitación – continúa ella como si no lo hubiese oído, y aún sin mirarlo – También traje carbón qu me dio Auda para la chimenea mientras no estabas. Y cuando llovió, quité el barro amontonado en la puerta y en las ventanas, aunque ahora se ha vuelto a llenar… Zuvis entraba, llenaba los sillones de arena, pero le pedía que parase, porque..

- ¿Por qué me has evitado los últimos días?

La pregunta le sale de los labios como una acusación, aunque inmediatamente se arrepiente. Quiere saberlo, quiere entenderla, pero esa curiosidad que lo deja tan retraído le está carcomiendo la vida como cuervos en las sombras. Pero no debe dejarse llevar por ella. Debe contenerse, aunque, ¿qué ha hecho por él la contención esos últimos días? Tal vez deba dejar de subestimarla. Tal vez deba dejar de pensar tanto en cómo va a reaccionar, y empezar a confiar en ella, y en su relación. _En su relación._

Siente la tensión recorriendo la espalda de la joven, y por un segundo se siente desfallecer. _La he perdido. La he perdido y para siempre. Yo tenía la llave de su única puerta y la tiré al mar, ¿qué he hecho? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_

Comenzar a nadar.

- Yo no te he evitado – Annie se gira hacia él, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esos ojos tan profundos que susurran tantos líos se clavan en él como agujas en los dedos. Su mirada atenta y activa le dice que los engranajes de su mente han comenzado a funcionar más rápido de lo que ella puede procesar, y se acerca en reflejo un paso hacia ella, como si un poco más de cercanía física se las diera moralmente. – No te encontré por ningún lado, y Zuvis me dijo que estabas en tu casa, y que no querías verme, y que debía darte tiempo, y yo… y yo… no le creí, porque… porque… no hice nada malo, ¿hice algo malo? ¿te lastimé? ¿Finnick, te lastimé? Lo siento, Finnick, lo siento, lo siento, me hacías falta, me sentía sola, creí que ya no me querías contigo, pero no sé que… me…yo… Finnick…Finnick…

Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas mientras se le mezclan las palabras que no puede transmitir, pero antes de que pueda empezar a sollozar para evitar una situación donde tendría que dar más de lo que puede, Finnick se le acerca corriendo y la abraza. La sostiene en sus brazos, y la deja llorar en su pecho silenciosamente, dejándole claro que no se irá a ningún lado, ya no más. Ella se aferra a él con todas sus fuerzas, porque no puede permitirse la idea de perderlo, sería demasiado sacrificio. Por fin encuentra respuesta a su propia pregunta, incluso antes de que ella pueda asimilarlo. Annie Cresta, con su cabeza retorcida y todo, lo entiende mejor que él, y haberla perdido aunque fuera por un corto tiempo le hizo caer en la realidad.

- ¿Por qué me cuidaste la casa mientras no estaba, Annie?

No necesita respuesta, porque ya la conoce, pero sin embargo quiere oírlo de los labios de ella. Le da un tiempo para que deje de llorar, para que se enjugue las lágrimas con su camiseta, pero no necesita tiempo para pensar una respuesta, porque no puede hacerlo. Ella necesita el tiempo para capturar la pregunta.

- Porque… - comienza, intentando dejar los hipidos – Porque tu casa se veía muy triste.

No, no era cierto. A ella no le interesaba la casa, no en su profundidad al menos. Aunque su mente le indique una profunda tristeza por la casa maltratada y abandonada, para su inconsciente no es más que un reflejo de la imagen de Finnick. Sin entenderlo del todo, cuando limpia, mantiene, y cuida la casa, está intentando cuidar de él. A su modo, ella notó el abandono de Finnick por si mismo, y lo quiso levantar del suelo, porque al fin y al cabo, para eso están tan cerca el uno del otro: nacieron para protegerse mutuamente. Aunque ni por asomo Annie se imagina todo lo que le hacen a Finnick en el Capitolio, por todo por lo que tiene que pasar, dentro de sí comprende que algo no está bien y se acerca a él a través de unas vías jamás recorridas.

Esto es demasiado. Todas esas fuerzas que había logrado juntar durante años, todo ese muro que había construido para no perder la batalla, se quiebra cuando sus brazos abrazan la cintura de Annie y su rostro se apoya sobre su cuello. El tiempo se detiene, mientras toda su estructura emocional se derrumba sobre los hombros que en ese momento lo están sosteniendo. Su respiración se ha agitado tanto que lo siente en la garganta, y todo su cuerpo le tiembla al contacto de su calor. Es un calor diferente, no como el que emanan los mutos que lo persiguen en el capitolio, sedientos de un placer sexual que nunca terminará de satisfacerlos del todo. Es un calor reconfortante, protector, un calor que lo abraza como una fogata en invierno.

- No puedo más, Annie, no puedo hacerlo… - sus labios le tiemblan al son de sus susurros. Presiente que ella no sabrá qué hacer, que va a quebrar, que terminarán los dos ovillados en el suelo rogando porque su sufrimiento termine lo menos dolorosamente posible… y aunque quiere evitarlo, no le dan las emociones para pensar en cómo reaccionará ella. No puede hacerlo solo, nunca más.

Pero ella lo sorprende. Con los ojos cerrados por la desesperación, nota como ella se aferra aún más a su cuerpo, le toma la cabeza con una mano y se la acaricia con suavidad, y de repente los roles se han invertido. Los brazos de Annie se convierten en su propia cueva protectora, una cueva donde ya nadie puede acercarse a lastimarlo, y se siente mucho más fuerte que antes. Mucho más calmado, mucho más a gusto. Sus pulsaciones se reducen, aunque aún no ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente a salvo. Ella, tan loca, tan desequilibrada, tan inestable, se convierte en la única persona en la que Finnick es capaz de confiar. Con la única con la que puede lidiar. A la única a la que le entregaría la vida, sabiendo que la va a cuidar. Que lo va a cuidar. Comprende cuan diferente es ella a todas sus relaciones en el Capitolio. Como ella sólo necesita que él sea feliz para dedicarle una sonrisa. Como todas esas relaciones, se genera casi por casualidad, pero al mismo tiempo tiene un trasfondo tan pesado que es imposible de levantar, pero que nadie necesita hacerlo, porque con que ellos dos se tengan el uno al otro alcanza, y nadie debería preguntarse jamás por qué se eligieron. Bastaba con que ella no fuera su enfermedad, fuera su medicina.

Podría quedarse allí el resto de su vida.

Annie se había convertido en su vía de escape, y saber que tenía una le devolvía la esperanza.

Debajo de sí, los pies deAnnie se pusieron de puntitas, para que sus labios secos y rosados por el tiempo se acercaran al oído de Finnick, y el aliento tibio le llegara al oído cuando su voz suave y cariñosa le empezara a cantar su canción, la que le pertenecía a los dos, la que él había escrito para calmarla y que hoy les devolvía la felicidad.

_Just close your eyes… the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright… no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._


End file.
